Magic
Magic is a metaphysical force which can be used to override the usual laws of nature, for a price. Magic is inherently neutral and cannot be split between light or dark, although it is used for those purposes. Price of Magic Magic always comes with a price. The most famous price is Rumplestiltskin's curse, turning him into an almost heartless monster. His price is the heaviest shown so far, making him childish, eccentric and hideous though he lost none of his mental capabilities. Other prices include Queen Regina sacrificing her father to unleash her wrath upon Fairytale Land and creating a void in her soul that she can never fill. The most recent was when Mr. Gold brought magic to our world, which returned his powers, but also put a barrier around Storybrooke which prevents him from leaving to find his son. Forms of Magic True Love True Love is the series' baseline magic, available to anyone and can be used through a kiss. It is the most powerful form of magic and also the most simple. According to Rumplestiltskin, true love can do anything and break any curse through a kiss. sought to bottle true love and used hair from Snow White and Prince Charming to craft a true love potion. This potion was kept in Maleficent's belly for protection. Later, his Storybrooke counterpart, Mr. Gold, would throw the potion into the wishing well and unleash its magic upon the small town. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic works differently from other types of magic in which it requires a reagent. This reagent, called Fairy Dust, is obtained by enchanted creatures called Dwarves. The Dwarves' purpose is to dig diamonds from the local mine. These diamonds are then smashed to made up Fairy Dust which the fairies use then to practice their magical art. After the Dark Curse was lifted and unleashed Magic upon Storybrooke, the fairies were left powerless due to the absence of Fairy Dust. However, the Seven Dwarfs were capable of finding diamonds which Mother Superior planned to use to make Jefferson's hat work again. Fairy dust = Each fairy dust has different action. Sleeping dust Transmogrification to change form.Example Snow use on Evil Queen solider to animals. To conjure. Example Nova conjures a spyglass to Dreamy/Grumpy---- =Fairy Wand Absorb magic of diamonds that could be made of fairy dust to change appearance, form. Example Blue fairy changes Jiminy Cricket in magical cricket. Can cast spell. Example cast a curse in fountain to kill anyone that enter. Witchcraft Witchcraft is a form of magic that makes use of spellbooks and spells. When used, witchcraft often gives away a pink/violet glow and/or puff of smoke. Witchcraft seems to be a darker form of magic as all those who use it have either been corrupted or turned evil. Witchcraft enables the user to do anything from creating portals to cursing an entire realm. Witchcraft also enables the user to extract a beings' heart and, through that heart, control the being or kill it. Can cast spells. Telekinesis Elemental Control Transmogrification to alter appearance Teleporting To scry means locate, in glass To get a heart of host Science Science is the most recent addition to the list of forms of magic. This "Science", however, would be considered Pseudoscience in our world due to some of its elements (bringing people back from the dead, for instance) being impossible by natural causes. Practitioners ******'True Love' *******'Emma Swan' *******'Prince Charming' *******'Belle' *******'Prince Phillip' ******'Fairy Magic' *******'Dwarves' *******'Blue Fairy' *******'Fairy Godmother' *******'Nova' ******'Witchcraft' *******'Regina Mills' *******'Rumplestiltskin' *******'Zoso' *******'Cora' *******'Jefferson' *******'Maleficent' *******'Mad Hatter' *******'Evil Queen' *******'Mr. Gold' *******'Trish' ******'Science' *******'Victor Frankenstein' Appearances /li> Category:Items